Foreplay
by melissaeverdeen13
Summary: April works in a sex shop and Jackson is a clueless customer. The cluelessness doesn't last for long, though.


"Hey, April. There's a super clueless couple over by the lube and their heads look like they're about to explode. You wanna go help them out?"

April stops sorting the new lingerie that their store, Foreplay, just received that morning. There's a stock of completely new styles ranging from innocent and white to red and barely-there. There's a lot of lace and small strings, and it takes dexterous hands to get the pieces to lay correctly. She's the only one who does it right. She's the only one who does most of the things in the store right. "Sure," she says, tossing the word over her shoulder. "But what about you? Are you busy doing something else right now?"

Her coworker, Jo, raises her eyebrows and scoffs at the same time. "I already tried to help them," she says. "All three of us were at a loss after like, five minutes. It'd just be better if you did it."

"Fine," April says tiredly.

"I can take over for you here, if you want," Jo offers, but April doesn't move.

"I got it," she says. "Why don't you just go on break? We're not very busy."

"Oh, okay," she says, then trots off to the break room in the back.

April finishes up the lingerie display and scans the store for the aforementioned couple. There are barely any customers to be found, so they aren't hard to spot. They've moved from the lube aisle to the vibrators, hands tucked close to their chests as if they're afraid one of the toys is going to reach out and bite them. April laughs to herself, taking her time in going over. They're a classic version of who she sees come in daily - the couple whose sex life has become dull and dry, so they read in some women's magazine that trying out sex toys can spice things up again. The thing is, they don't know where to start. They never do. That's where April comes in.

"Hi," she says, approaching the two with her hands clasped together. "Can I help you guys out? You look a little lost."

The couple jumps as if she snuck up on them, which she didn't. She smiles as they look between each other with flushed cheeks and darting eyes, probably embarrassed over the fact that they're even in here. "Oh…" the wife says. "Well… we're just looking."

April nods, unable to give a response before the husband cuts in. "We're kinda clueless about all this," he says, affirming April's suspicions. "We just wanna try something new. Not anything crazy, though. But… something that'll be good for both of us."

That earns him a smack on the chest and a bashful look from his wife that April chooses to ignore. "No problem," she says. "I'm guessing you two are newcomers, then? To props and toys and all of this stuff?"

"Very much so," the wife answers, then makes eye contact. "Thank you for helping us."

"It's my job," April says, leading them further into the vibrators. "What I always recommend to couples just starting out is this," she says, holding up a small box that contains something even smaller and egg-shaped, with a prong coming from it. It's teal and unassuming, capturing both people's attentions in front of her. "This is called the Eva Personal Massager," she explains, handing the box to the wife who takes it with interest. "It's a mini-vibrator, essentially, but can be used by both of you at once. I get a lot of complaints from couples that the downside of sex toys is that only one person gets to use them at a time - but not with this. It fits right under your labia and will shift no matter the position you change into. It's my top choice for beginners. And very affordable."

"Wow," the husband says, eyeing the toy, his wife, and the redhead in front of him. "Um, we'll take it. It sounds great."

"Awesome," April says. "Do you want me to show you anything else? We have easy-to-operate strap-ons with prices you won't find anywhere else. Hollow tips, so they're lightweight and flexible. You can even add a bullet vibrator, so-"

"We're good," the wife says, her face a brilliant crimson. "Where do we pay?"

April rings up the customers who leave with a quiet curiosity about them, hiding the bag as they exit the store. She watches them as they go, wondering what people are so ashamed about - those types of people - as they walk out the door. It's like they're afraid they're going to be spotted and arrested upon being seen leaving a place like this, even worse if they're caught with purchases. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at the dichotomy of it all. America revolves around sex, depends on sex to sell, expects people to be sexual beings, yet there's so much shame surrounding the concept. She's never been able to wrap her head around it.

A few more customers come in as she's behind the counter, rearranging the condoms. She's lost in her head, going over homework she has to do once she gets home and wondering if she'll have the energy to take the dog for a walk when Jo comes up behind her and startles her. "Oops, sorry," she says, steadying April with a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," April says dryly. "What is it?"

"Well, I thought you should know that a hunk of man candy has been staring at you for the past ten minutes. Not even blinking. It would be pretty unsettling if he weren't a fox."

"I think that's considered unsettling anyway," April grumbles, still leaning into the display case. "Just because someone's attractive doesn't make them any less creepy."

"Take a look and see for yourself," Jo says. "But not now. Not now! He's looking!"

April sighs and lifts up anyway, locking eyes with a man across the store looking like he got caught redhanded. She gives him a puzzled look and his eyes dart away instantly, guiltily almost. "He looks like he's trying to steal something," April comments. "Why does he look so guilty?"

"I've been watching him. He's not doing anything."

"Then what's his issue?"

"I don't know," Jo says. "Go ask."

"I'm busy," April says. "You're working the floor. You should be the one checking on customers."

"Excuse me, _I'm_ not the one he's been staring at for the past however-long."

"Even more reason why you should be the one helping him."

"No way," Jo says. "He's got his eyes on you. Come on, Purity Ring," she says, pinching April's side in a way April hates more than anything. "Go see what's up."

"I hate you," April says, shooting her coworker a glare.

"It won't kill you," Jo says.

April takes a deep breath to compose herself and makes her way over to where the very attractive, but very creepy, man is standing. He's among the wall of handcuffs varying from pink and fuzzy to industrial and heavy-duty. He looks almost more lost than the couple who had been in just a bit before. Before she even reaches him, his eyes widen and he centers his eyes on the floor. "Sorry," he says. "I know I was staring. I didn't mean to. It wasn't for any weird reason, I swear. I was just…" He sighs. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Can I help you find something today?" April asks, remaining professional.

"I don't know," he admits, sounding a bit desperate. She wonders if he's okay, because he really doesn't seem like it.

"You don't… know?" she clarifies.

"Well, I mean, I do know," he says. "I do… need help. But I've never been in a place like this before and if I'm being honest, I'm kinda freaked out." He meets her eyes for half a second. "I'm not a prude or anything like that. I've had sex before. A lot of it. Like, _a lot_. But just… not like this." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Not vanilla sex, either. I'm not boring. I just-"

"I get it," she says, cutting him off with a flat palm raised. "So, I'm guessing your girlfriend suggested you two spice things up and sent you here on a vigilante mission?"

He snorts with laughter. "Um, no," he says. "I wish! I'm riding solo right now." A beat passes before he realizes what that insinuates. "I'm not looking for any solo, weird, jack-off toys or anything fucked like that!" he insists. "I'm not. I'm really not."

"There wouldn't be problem if you were," April says.

"I mean, sure," he says, still embarrassed. "But no. No. The reason I'm here is because my _stupid_ friends convinced me to take this human sexuality course. I thought it'd be funny and… I don't know, maybe kinda hot?" He meets her eyes dead on. It sends a shock through her that she chooses to ignore. "It's not," he says. "At all. We just got an assignment to go out and buy a sex toy and write a paper on how it could or does affect the human body. Fucking disturbing. But I have to get an A, otherwise I'll get kicked off the basketball team. And I really can't let that happen."

"Okay…" April trails off, eyeing him. "What I got from that is that you need a toy interesting enough to write about."

"Yeah, pretty much."

She thinks for a moment before saying, "Alright. Follow me, then." She looks over her shoulder, asking, "To write the paper, do you have someone to try the toy out with? Or… will you be testing it alone?"

His face blanches. "I… I don't have anyone, no." Their eyes linger on each other a beat too long and both of them notice. April looks away first, as expected.

"That's fine," she says. "We have plenty of solo things."

"Uh, no thanks," he says. "I'm not into that. I was just planning on like, observing it and reading about it and stuff."

She flips around, having stopped in her tracks so suddenly that he nearly runs into her. "Why?" she asks.

"What do you mean, why?"

"What's the use of coming in here and buying a physical toy if you're just gonna look at it?" she presses. "Why do you think there's something wrong with trying it on yourself?"

He seems to be at a loss for words for a moment. "I never said there was something wrong with it," he says, then continues quieter. "Do solo toys for guys even exist? I mean…" He widens his eyes as he stares the floor, flexing and unflexing his fingers. "I thought a hand pretty much did the trick. Sorry. I don't mean to be gross."

"It's not gross," she says. "It's human. And there are plenty of solo options for men; I'm happy to show you. It's a common misconception. Here, come with me" She leads him past a few aisles until they reach one near the back. "We have flashlight-like masturbators, some people call them 'fleshlights.' I don't like that term. It's cheap. But they're very discreet - a screw-on cap for hygiene, a removable inner sleeve that's very realistic, and a removable screw-on back cap for suction control. So, that's an option for you. There's also a bigger model of a vagina right here, that you can mount on the-"

"Holy shit," he says, eyes wide as he stares at the model - a full silicone ass and thighs. "That's way too much. Next."

April laughs to herself. "There's a small and stretchy suction stroker, which is good for traveling. It fits anywhere." She holds up a clear mechanism that's meant to hold the penis, and he stares at it with both caution and fascination. "We have blowjob imitators, fashioned to look like a mouth with a closed end for increased sucking sensations. Then, the Cobre Libre II, which is a hands-free masturbator. It has three functions: vibration, rotation, and the vacuum. With a deep, throbbing vibration, it'll find your intended purpose without you ever lifting a finger."

"Well, fuck," he says after a minute, then realizes the word he let slip. "Oh. Sorry."

"You're fine," she says, finding it hard to make eye contact with him while surrounded by all these penislike figures. She never has inappropriate thoughts about a customer, strangely never wonders about their sex lives (unless they overshare), but with him she can't say as much. Her eyes dart extremely quickly to the crotch of his loose jeans and she wonders what's beneath them. She chastises herself as soon as she does, though. That's extremely unprofessional and inappropriate. He came in here for a purchase, not to be ogled and objectified by her. She shouldn't think like that.

"I don't know," he says. "What do you think?"

Her cheeks heat up and she begs them not to turn red. This is her job. She's doing her job. Her customer just happens to be very attractive and sweet. Something about him has drawn her in, but she's got to keep her head on. "The suction stroker is a good place to start," she says. "Not too intimidating, not too pricey. Easy to write a paper on whether you feel comfortable testing it or not."

"So, you think I should?" he asks, and she can't tell if he's flirting or really asking.

She meets his eyes and comes back hot. This is not okay. "That's… up to you," she says. "It's straightforward and easy to use. You don't have much to lose."

"Right," he says, taking it from her. As he does, their hands brush and both flinch away while pretending not to. "Sure. I'll take it."

April rings him up and while he pays, she knows she's blinking too much and too fast. She can't help it, though. His close vicinity with the suction stroker in his hand is giving her all sorts of ideas that should not be in her head. "Thanks for coming in," she says, handing him an unmarked bag.

"Thanks for helping me," he says. "I would've been so lost without you."

"Hope you get that A," she says, offering a small smile. "And um, I hope you… enjoy."

"Shit," he says, laughing. "Me, too."

They give each other one last wave as he leaves, and before the door even closes fully, Jo is back at the register, appearing from wherever she'd been. "Holy. _Shit_ ," she says. "I just linked you up with your future husband. You're welcome."

"What are you talking about?" April says, trying to play it cool as she kneels down to organize the lotion.

"Uh, did _you_ not see the heart eyes coming from that hunk? Heart eyes for _you_! He totally had a boner for you."

April flushes and says, "He did not."

"He so did! I'm surprised you couldn't see it through his jeans."

April eyes her friend, wondering how she could've missed it. "Are you serious?" she says. "You saw it?"

"Well, no," Jo says. "I was speaking figuratively." She gasps. "But you care! You totally care, and you totally have a raging boner for him, too." April looks away and purses her lips. Suddenly the lotion has become ultra-important. Jo gasps again. "You _do_!"

"I do not."

"April, come on," Jo says, not dropping the issue. "Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you can't have thoughts. You work in a sex shop, for god's sake."

"Jesus!" April exclaims, flipping around with wide eyes. "Say it a little louder!"

"Breathe," Jo says, rolling her eyes. "No one heard. And no one cares. Your sex life is your business, but I'm just saying. I know you know a lot about sex and you've tested a ton of this shit. What's so wrong with thinking about the real thing?"

"Nothing," April murmurs, eyes downcast once again. "I didn't say there was."

"Well, you're acting like there is," Jo says. "If you like that guy, just go for it. What's stopping you?"

"Come on, Jo," April says, deadpan. "Get real. You really think a guy like him would go for a girl like me? No way."

"What, you mean a girl like you who's hot, funny, smart, badass, and knows more about sex than anyone else I know?" she counters. "Then, yeah. I think he would really like 'a girl like you.'"

"I don't know," April says. "It doesn't matter, anyway. It's not like I'll ever see him again."

"Not with that attitude," Jo says, turning to walk out from behind the register.

That night, after the dog has been walked and is sleeping soundly, April's apartment is quiet. Her mind is far from the same state, though - she's wired and knows exactly why. She needs an orgasm.

It isn't a want. It's a need. Sometimes, she can spot it in people from a mile away. Not just customers - people who are a little too short-tempered, a little too wired, a little too scatterbrained. An orgasm a day does everyone good, or at least a few a week if one a day is too much to ask. She used to be ashamed of it, back in high school when she lived with her parents and sex was never discussed. They were vaguely religious; they went to church on Sundays and believed in God, but it wasn't indoctrinated. Still, though, her mother is a very modest person and didn't teach her daughters much about anything. They had to learn on their own. To this day, Karen still doesn't know where April works and April doesn't plan on telling her - probably ever. This job isn't a career. It's so she can survive through college, and the knowledge that's come along with it doesn't hurt, either.

She knows her body much better now than ever before, and that antsy feeling underneath her skin tells her she needs a release. So, she goes to the bathroom cupboard and kneels down, scanning the inventory the job has given her. When they get new shipment in, staff gets the first pick. April is choosy but open-minded. Tonight, she goes for the Pixie Vibrator and turns on the bath because it's completely waterproof - the only vibrator that they carry in-store that can boast such a thing.

As she strips down and sinks under the water, she does her best not to think about him. It's useless, though, because the man with the hypnotic eyes and freaky-great smile and bashful demeanor is all that's on her mind. She doesn't even know his name, for god's sake, but she's thinking about what it might be like to kiss him. To touch him. Or better yet, have him touch her.

She rests against the back of the tub and closes her eyes, situating the Pixie how she likes it. She widens her legs, not needing much buildup because of the frustration compiled from the day, and starts massaging. She lets out a long, loud breath - unashamed with the volume - and lets her neck go slack. She could spend the rest of the night doing this, it feels so good. In fact, she might have to. She's given herself two orgasms in a row before - two really, really powerful ones that arguably changed her life - but that's the record. Going all night is a little overboard. At least, it is when she's alone.

It's hard to picture herself with another person when she's gotten so used to living independently. Before seeing that cute customer today, she was satisfied with her solitary life - just herself, the dog, and her myriad of sex toys. But now, with his face clogging her every thought, she feels like she might be missing something. A man's mouth on her, to be specific.

She pretends it's him between her legs as she moves in slow circles, stimulating her clit in a way she's well-versed in. She lifts her hips to meet the strokes of her hand, biting her lower lip as the tension builds and threatens to spill everywhere, over every inch of her body. She can't wait, she's dying for it, so when it happens she doesn't try and rein it in. She allows herself to moan, to sigh, to gasp, throwing her head to one side and reveling in her quickened heartbeat once the comedown period starts.

"Shit," she hisses, stroking her outer lips absentmindedly, almost as if to soothe herself and recenter her thoughts. That was a good one, but he's still in her head. An orgasm was supposed to get him out; it's her body that wants him, not her heart - but it didn't work. His face is still behind her eyelids when they're closed, seared there without permission. She can still see his smile as he walked out of the store and waved at her. Right now, in this foggy, post-orgasm period, she knows that if she had his number she would call or at least text him. She can never think straight after making herself come, or maybe this is the straightest she ever thinks. She has no idea which it is. But either way, she's glad she doesn't have his number or even his name. Someone that makes her this crazy should be left alone.

…

A few days later, April is working a shift with her best friend, Owen, who happens to be gay. He made it known after the rest of the team started trying to pair them up - saying not only is he not interested in women, but they look like siblings. It would be weird in more ways than one.

"Did you see the new Lelos we got in?" Owen asks her as he dresses a mannequin in a new set of lingerie. That's Owen's thing - he can't stand the outfits everyone else puts the mannequins in. Whenever he's on the schedule, they always change. "We got the Mia 2, the one that looks like a little lipstick, and the Ina Wave. Supposedly, it works _great_ for ladies. Two prongs - one to hug the clit and the other to simulate fingers moving inside you. But this one doesn't get a wrist cramp, hello!"

April laughs. "I saw them back there, I think," she says. "Actually, I should go and get them. I'll put them out."

"Yes, girl."

It only takes her a moment to retrieve the boxes, but when she comes out she hears Owen talking to someone. "A redhead? Oh, sweetie. Are you sure you're not looking for me? The best-looking redhead is staring you in the face."

A nervous laugh. "Uh, no," a voice says. "She was a girl. Sorry."

"Well, the only other redheaded devil in this joint is Miss April," Owen says, then calls for her. "April! There's someone here to see you. And if he's the fox Jo was telling me about, you need to get your little ass over here."

"One second," April says, eyes wide as she faces the other way and puts the boxes down as slowly as she can. She knows who it is - it's the guy from the other day, the one who she thought about while getting herself off. There's no way she can look him in the face after that. She never thought she'd see him again. This was _not_ supposed to happen. If he hadn't already caught sight of her, she'd find an excuse to disappear. But it's too late for that. She sets the boxes down and fixes her hair while turning around, attempting something of a breezy smile. "Hey," she says, spotting him.

"Hey," he says, offering a smile that comes much more fluidly. He has an easy way about him that makes her calmer. She likes it.

"You're back," she says, taking a few steps closer.

"Yeah," he says. "Guess I… uh… couldn't stay away."

"Well, we do tend to have that effect," she says. "People are so put off by the idea of sex toys until they try out their first one." She's tempted to ask whether or not he tried what he bought, but that would be crossing a line. She can't go there, not with a customer. "So, are you here for more?"

He scrubs the back of his neck and looks at the floor, smiling shyly. "Uh, no," he says. "I'm here 'cause I wanted to tell you that I did end up getting an A on that paper." He snorts. "Seems stupid now, coming all the way here just to tell you that. You don't care. You don't know me. Jesus fuck, I am stupid. I'm sorry. You probably have a ton of work to do."

"No, congratulations," she says, encouraging. "It seemed like you needed it. I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah," he says, running one hand over his beard. "It's cool. I get to stay on the team now."

"That's great," she says.

"It is," he says, then clears his throat. "Yeah, it's awesome. So, I was kinda wondering if…"

"Do you want me to show you something else?" she asks, completely cutting him off. She doesn't know why she does it, she just does. Sometimes, her mouth acts before her brain has a chance to tell it not to. Like after her awful first kiss when she thanked the guy after. Horrible.

"Oh," he says. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Okay," she says, grinning awkwardly. She's in fight or flight mode, and has the undeniable urge to start running out of there. She felt something shift in the air, something was about to happen that scares the shit out of her. She's not sure what, but it was something. "

"You… you said you're April, right?" he asks. "Your name's April?"

"Owen said it, but yeah," she notes. "My name is April."

"Okay," he says. "Well, I'm Jackson."

She nods and gives him a terse smile, hands folded at her waist. They trade a few more pleasantries, she congratulates him yet again on the good grade, then he makes his way out. Once he does, she lets out a huge sigh of relief but can barely compose herself before Owen starts berating her. "Seriously, bitch," he says. "If you aren't gonna tap that, I am."

She frowns in his direction, turning to busy herself with the Ben Wa balls. "What are you talking about?" she says.

"He was trying to hit you up!" Owen screeches, causing April to flinch. "Jesus Christ, are you willfully this blind, or do you need to see a doctor? Because, baby girl, that man was trying to get some."

"He was not."

"He was so! He was gonna invite you out somewhere, but your dumb little ass cut in with the ' _can I help you with something_?' voice and chopped his balls right off."

"You're crazy. You're seeing things."

"You're _not_ ," he says. "That's what, the second time he's been in? He didn't even buy anything, sister! He came in to see you. And you just threw him out like yesterday's trash." She lifts her head, scrutinizing her coworker standing with a cross look on his face, hands on his hips. He's pissed. She shakes her head, unable to come to grips with it or come up with anything to say. "Yeah," he says. "That's what I thought. You stand there and stay speechless."

"How should I have known?" she sputters.

"You knew," he says. "Do not play that shit with me. You curved him on purpose because your ass was scared. Of what? That giant dick?"

"Owen."

"Don't play. You know he's packing."

"Creepy customers come in and hit on me all the time," she mumbles.

"Honey, that was no creepy customer. I am tired of the excuses. You better hope he comes back in so you can shoot your shot. And you better hope it's while I'm not on schedule, 'cause if you mess it up again, I'm going in for the kill."

…

A week or so later when April is on shift with Amelia, Owen's sister, they're talking behind the counter when the bell rings to signal a customer's entrance. Amelia stands up straight and raises her eyebrows at April, less than amused that someone dared to walk in and interrupt them. "I got it," she says, then looks towards the person.

Everyone in the store knows Jackson by now, having heard through the gossipy mouths of either Jo or Owen. And because Amelia is Owen's sister, she knows better than anyone.

"Oh, shit," she says. "I just remembered. I gotta take a call in the back. For an undisclosed amount of time." She scurries away with a devious smile on her face, singing over her shoulder, "No sex on the desk!"

April's face flames as she presses her palms to her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush. Jackson watches Amelia disappear then turns to April with interest in his eyes. "Your coworkers are very strange people," he says.

"I'm aware," she says, then has no clue what to say. She's so used to falling into her salesperson mode without a clue how to flirt. She's sure it's beyond inappropriate to do so, anyway.

"So, I was hoping you could help me with something," he says, filling the silence. She's grateful for it. Helping is something she can definitely do.

"Sure," she says brightly.

"I'm looking for something to use with a partner," he says, something flashing behind his eyes.

Her stomach sinks. That's the last thing she expected to hear - a partner? If he needs something to use with a partner, then he's definitely not single anymore. Maybe he wasn't even single to begin with, and he lied before. It's not like he owes her anything.

"Uh, sure," she says. "Follow me." She leads him to the middle of the store where most of the couples' things are located, showcasing them once they arrive. "You've got the Minna Ola, which is a vibrator that doesn't operate with buttons, but instead with the squeezing of a hand. It can be used solo, but we've found couples enjoy it, too. The Tiani 2, which is worn by the woman but controlled by her partner. A few balms and ointments - Bliss Pleasure, clitoral stimulation gel, the O.M.G-Spot Serum, Unbound's Clitoral Jolt gel - all of those maximize the sensations on either the g-spot or the clitoris. We've got plenty of handcuffs along the wall varying in size and expertise." She takes a breath. "And our highest-seller for couples is the We-Vibe Match, which fits snugly into the woman's vagina. One end wraps around her clit and the other, thinner end slides into the vagina to stimulate the g-spot. This design allows her to wear it during penetrative sex and basically turbo-charges her vagina and turns it into a vibrator itself, which feels fantastic for the penis during sex. Or, if you'd rather, it also comes with a remote and she can be pleasured by the toy alone."

She licks her lips after the explanation, feeling breathless now for some reason. He's staring right into her eyes with an unreadable expression in his. "So, that last one," he says. "Have you ever used it with your boyfriend?"

Her breath catches in her throat. "Oh, no," she says. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Sorry," he says. "My bad. Significant other."

"No," she says, shaking her head. "No, I don't… I don't."

"With any guy?" he asks. "Or girl."

She shakes her head and feels word vomit about to happen without her consent. "I've never used any toy with another person," she says. "I've only used them by myself and I've used quite a few, so don't think I'm not educated because I am, but only by myself because I've never been sexual with someone else before. I'm a virgin."

He runs his tongue along his lips and something swirls between the two of them, charged so powerfully that the air nearly crackles. "Really," he says.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she argues, on the defense.

"I didn't say it was," he says.

"Good," she says. "And it's not for any weird reason, either. I just have standards and not a single man I've come in contact with has met them."

"I could meet them."

The statement blows her out of the water so much so that she needs to take one steadying step backwards. "You're confident," she says, barely moving her lips.

"It's an outstanding trait of mine," he says. "You might not have realized, given what a mess I was when I came in here the first time. But a pretty girl mixed with thousands of sex toys was not a good combo for me. I barely remember it, I'm pretty sure I blacked out."

She laughs, ducking her chin. "This is so inappropriate to be doing at work," she whispers.

"Then let's get out of here," he suggests.

She lifts her head, eyes wide. "Are you asking me to have sex with you?" she asks.

He looks wary for a quick, fleeting moment. "If you're not into it, forget I said anything," he says. "I thought I was picking up some serious vibes, and I'm usually not wrong. But-"

"You aren't," she says. "But this is my job. And… and…"

"When do you get off?"

She looks at her phone for the time. "Two hours."

"So, in two hours, you should be at my place," he says.

"No," she says, and by the look on his face she can tell he's surprised. But she follows up with, "You should be at mine."

"Alright," he says, then nods towards the We-Vibe Match still in her hands. "Can you ring me up?"

…

April can't believe that she gave a near-stranger her address and expects him to come over. She asked for an extra hour so she has time to prepare - mentally and otherwise - for his arrival, which involves a lot of shaving and moisturizing. She knows she doesn't have to be hairless to please a man, but it's a personal preference; it'll make her feel less self-conscious if everything is tidied up.

After she's finished and wrapped in a towel, she stands with her hair in a messy bun staring at her wide array of sex toys from the store. She wants badly to pull them all out - especially the ones she's never gotten to use - but she's not sure how he'll react. He's obviously a newbie with the whole concept whereas she's the complete opposite. But he's had sex before and she hasn't, so he's got the one-up on her there. She decides, to even out the playing field, the toys should be unearthed. All of them.

It's ambitious and ballsy, she knows, as she clears the top of her dresser to lay them out out. She's got mostly everything - from anal beads, to handcuffs, to dildos, to vibrators of all shapes and sizes, to penis rings, to lingerie and everything in between. She plans on asking him what he's up for and giving her opinion as well. Looking at the pieces of lace she'd painstakingly picked out for herself months before with a partner in mind, she decides that if he wants her to, she'll wear them. That's what they're meant for, anyway. Before now, they've been tucked away gathering dust. She's never even tried them on.

She's running her fingers over the black, blue and white pieces when there's a knock on the door. Her dog, Poppy, starts yapping and crowding the front entry as April pulls open the door while lifting the dog into her arms. "Hi," she says upon seeing Jackson standing on her front step. She can't believe he's here. She can't believe they're doing this. But she can't stop thinking about what it's going to be like - there's no going back now. She wants it too badly.

"Hey," he says, reaching to scratch the French bulldog's head. "Hey, little guy."

"This is Poppy," April says, adjusting the dog under her arm. "She loves people."

"Cute name," he says, making his way inside.

"Thanks," she replies with a smile. "Um, she was named after the character in _Trolls_. That movie's adorable."

He flashes her a grin. "Never seen it."

"Oh."

"Maybe we should watch it after."

 _After_. Her cheeks burn with the insinuation. She glances at Poppy and wonders where she'll be when it happens. She feels weird with her dog in the same room, listening and seeing everything. It'd be one step too far, seeing as she feels Poppy has a very human quality about her. "You might not like it," April says, shaking her head bashfully. "It's a kids' movie."

"I like fun things," Jackson says. "Can I take my shoes off, by the way?"

"Of course," April says. "Um, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," he says, hands in his pockets as they walk further inside. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she says, realizing Poppy is still under one arm. "Just me and her. It's nice. You said that. But yeah. It's nice." She laughs uncomfortably. "Sorry. I'm kinda nervous."

"No need," he says. "You know, I was pretty forward earlier. If that was fucked up… well, it probably was. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We don't have to do anything at all. We can just hang out, if you want."

"No," she says, jumping in quickly.

"No, what?" he asks suggestively.

"No, I…" she stammers. "I don't wanna 'just hang out.'"

"Okay," he says, and something shifts in his eyes. "Me, neither."

"I have something to show you," she says, taking his wrist and leading him out of the kitchen and towards her room. Before they make it there, though, she sets out a bowl of food for Poppy and knows she'll stay in the kitchen for a while. "Don't be freaked out," she says, turning to press her back against the door before allowing him entry.

"Is there a dead body behind that door?" he jokes.

She rolls her eyes lightly. "No," she says. "But just promise you won't freak."

"I promise," he says. "You're really cute when you're serious."

She smirks and twists the doorknob, backing up to let them both inside. Her room is neat and tidy like always, everything put in its place, the white furniture crisp against the sky blue walls. But atop a piece of that furniture are things that make Jackson's eyes widen as he catches sight of them. She glances at his face and her stomach jumps with nerves as she wrings her hands. "You promised you wouldn't freak," she says.

He smiles breathlessly. "I'm not," he says, then catches her eye. "Does this look like a freakout to you?"

"No," she admits, walking closer to the array. "I'm not a nympho, I swear. I'm a…" Her demeanor lessens. "Virgin, I really am. I wasn't lying. I just work at a-"

"Sex shop, and you get a discount," he finishes. "And why shouldn't you use it?"

"Yeah," she says, voice nearly at a whisper. Her mouth goes dry as she wonders why in the world she set everything out. From big toys to small ones, bold colors to ones more muted, anatomically correct to technical. She has it all. "It's too much," she says.

"No," he says, still scanning them with his eyes. "I… uh, I brought something, too. Wait here."

With a churning stomach, she stands in place while wiping her sweaty palms on her leggings. When Jackson comes back, he's holding something where she can't see it, but she's pretty sure she knows what it is. "The Match," she says before he can even take it out.

"Way to ruin the surprise," he says, unveiling it. He's taken it out of its package and given it a wash, she can tell. The moment he bought it he planned on using it with her, she realizes that now.

"You weren't very subtle earlier," she notes.

"That's true," he says, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "So, how should we start?"

"I don't know," she says. "I'm the virgin. You're supposed to tell me."

"Well, shit," he says, laughing as he sets the toy amongst the others. "How about you show me how one of these works?"

"Okay," she says, surprised at her own courage. She set them out for a reason, but the more real this gets, the more excitement she feels. She barely knows what to do with herself. It's hard to wrap her head around the fact that she's actually going to have sex tonight - with a man. A very attractive man who wants her as badly as she wants him. "Go ahead and pick one."

"Oh, me pick one?" he says, raising his eyebrows. "Alright…" He leans his weight forward on the dresser to look through them.

"Or two."

"Two," he says, sounding pleased. "Okay… how about this one, and this one?"

He holds up the Gala by We-Vibe, a popular brand at the store, and the Satisfyer Pro 2. "Good choices," April says.

"So, can I watch you use them?" he asks eagerly.

April blushes red. She can't help it. "Yeah," she says. "That was what I was thinking."

"This isn't weird, is it?" He shakes his head. "It's totally weird. But… fuck, I am so attracted to you. Like, I look at you and I stop thinking. I've never had that with another girl before. Ever."

"I know," she says, heart pumping fast. "I feel the same way about you."

"So, you're not freaked out by this?" She shakes her head. "You don't strike me as the type of girl who just wants to hook up with someone. Would you want to… do this often? Date? See each other? I don't fuckin' know?"

"Yeah," she says, grinning. "I would like that a lot, actually."

"Cool," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

She moves the toys around in her hands, antsy to get started. "So…"

"Oh, yeah," he says, clearing his throat. "Please."

"You're going next, right?" she clarifies. "I don't have any for men, though"

"I brought…" he says, then pulls out the suction stroker that she sold to him a while ago. "This. I wasn't gonna show you if things were weird, but…"

"It's good that you did," she says. "I'm gonna… can we get naked?"

"Sure," he says.

They don't watch each other while disrobing, which is funny to her. Giving each other privacy while in just a few minutes, they'll be seeing quite an intimate side to someone who's nearly a stranger. It's exciting, though. Not like anything else she's ever done. And when all of her clothes are off, she doesn't feel exposed. She almost feels comfortable. Nervous still, but not afraid. She turns around and sees him in the same state, half-hard penis between his legs that she can't rip her eyes away from. She's seen more than plenty in pictures and diagrams, but never in real life. It's a lot to take in. Literally.

"You're smiling and staring at my dick," he points out.

She covers her mouth with one hand while moving to lie down. "Sorry," she says. "It's just… I've never seen one in person before, and… I like it."

His chest swells with pride. "You can touch it," he says, climbing on the bed to sit next to her. It rests on his thigh and seems to look back as she looks at it, but she reaches over anyway and drags a finger up his impressive length. It responds with a twitch and she smirks, glancing up to meet his eyes. "It likes you," he says, laughing.

"I like it, too," she murmurs, then rests back on the pillow. She doesn't want to waste any more time - they've both stalled enough already. "So, I'm gonna use the Gala first. It-"

"God, your customer service voice is sexy," he says with a laugh.

"Be quiet," she says, smacking him with an outstretched palm.

He chuckles and leans in to kiss in her cheek, which makes her whole body buzz. She realizes right then that they're both naked and about to bring themselves to orgasm, but they haven't even kissed. She pulls her thighs back together and turns onto her side, eyes drowning in his, and stops breathing. "I'm gonna kiss you," he says, cupping the side of her face to bring it nearer to his. When their lips meet, her heart flutters and she's not sure what to do with her hands, so she rests one on his side where his skin is incredibly warm. When he pulls away, her eyes are still closed and she feels lost in how that felt. She's had a lot of orgasms in her life, but nothing quite like that. And she didn't even come. It was just a kiss and her body is going wild. "You're beautiful, by the way," Jackson tells her.

"Thanks."

"But I bet you get that all the time."

Her lips turn down in a bashful expression as she averts her eyes away from his. "No, not really," she murmurs.

"Well, it's true," he says, then kisses her again. "Let me hear that sexy ass customer service voice again."

She smiles breathily and bends her knees, feet flat on the mattress. She holds the Gala between her fingers, rolling it around while tepidly inhaling. It feels strange, almost like she's giving a performance instead of enjoying herself. "You can… you know, touch me," she says, then takes his hand. She rests it on her stomach and he grins, dragging his fingers over her skin as she tucks her hand between her legs. "What's cool about the Gala is…" she begins. "Is that it doesn't just rattle against the clit. Too much clitoral stimulation isn't always a good thing. It sits on either side and a little bit on it, so the orgasm is built in a totally different way." She sighs as the tiny machine turns on and her hips jolt in response. Jackson inches closer, lips against the round of her shoulder, and watches her work. She can feel his gaze on her but it doesn't deter her. The Gala is right where it's supposed to be, and she's making her way to heaven.

"Tell me what it feels like," he says, drawing nonsense patterns on her stomach with the pads of his fingers.

"So good," she whispers.

"Do you like your clit stimulated?" he asks.

She nods hurriedly, biting her lower lip. He presses on her chin with his thumb and pops the lip back out though, and she smiles with her eyes closed. "Yeah," she says. "And soft touch."

"Tell me what you do to get there," he says, mouth moving against the skin of her neck now.

"Depends," she says. "Rhythmic… movement… paired with light stroking… usually…" She loses her train of thought as her eyes fly open.

"Light stroking, like this?" he says, tickling her thighs - inner and outer - with his fingernails.

"Like that," she affirms, eyelashes fluttering. "Oh, yeah, just like that. Soft. Just… just soft."

"I can be gentle," he says, kissing her clavicle. "You're almost there, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she says. "But I'm waiting."

"For what?" he says. "Just let it happen."

She licks her lips and does as he says, clamping her legs together and sufficiently trapping Jackson's hand that had been tracing shapes there. Her jaw drops, eyes rolling back, and she comes silently while her body bucks and twitches against itself. "Fuck," she whimpers, pulse beating between her legs as she comes down. She can barely believe she just did that - and he helped.

"Mmm…" he groans, nipping small sections of her upper arm with his teeth.

Without waiting, she flips onto her side, looks at him with a flushed face and says, "Your turn."

"Shit," he grunts, chuckling as he glances between his legs. "Well, after seeing that… it'll be easy."

She smiles slyly and asks, "Did you try this already? For your paper?"

He opens his mouth to answer a certain way, to lie, then changes his mind for the truth. "Yeah," he says.

"No wonder you got an A then," she muses, bravely resting a hand on his chest.

"You know those things you used to have as a kid," he says, turning the suction stroker over his his hands. "They had like, liquid inside and little shapes? That's what this reminds me of."

"Shhh," she says. "Just do it. I wanna see you."

"Oh, you want to see me," he says, crinkling his neck to look at her. "Well then, by all means."

She's never watched someone masturbate before, especially someone who she feels so drawn to. When he gets to that point, his face changes completely and all of his muscles relax as he goes into the zone she's all too familiar with. His hand movements are calculated and refined, but relaxed. His breathing comes evenly as she feels his lungs fill up and exhale, so she winds an arm around his waist to get even closer. She likes this feeling. She likes knowing how attracted he is to her, because she feels the same. And it's never been like this before.

"Fuck," he moans, tossing his head back to arch his neck. He bends one leg and she watches his hand, veins bulging, and doesn't resist the urge to take over. He opens his eyes in surprise but he lets her, and she feels an overwhelming sense of power as his dick moves inside the suction stoker beneath her touch. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her roughly towards him, then kisses her so hard she sees stars. He comes only seconds later and it's messy, but she doesn't care. His body is too beautiful and she's too caught up in everything they're doing. "Thought that was supposed to be a one-man job," he sighs.

"I couldn't resist," she says.

He kisses her powerfully and says, "I know the feeling. Can I see the other one I picked for you?" She nods, hands it over, and he switches it on. "How does this thing work?" he asks.

"Touch me with it," she says. "It's supposed to simulate oral sex. The silicone will - oh, shit!"

He cuts her off by doing as she says, concentrating the toy where it's supposed to go. The air pressure sends waves in the exact right place and April has to grip the comforter in both fists to keep herself anchored to the ground. But before she knows it, the sensation changes and she feels stubble on her inner thighs - when she opens her eyes, Jackson's face is planted between her legs and the toy has been tossed aside. "Mmm…" he hums, eyes closed as he devours her.

"Oh!" she exclaims, voice trembling as she grips the top of his head. No one's ever put their mouth on her although plenty of toys have copied the way it's supposed to feel. Nothing has ever felt _this_ good.

He's so thorough with his tongue, licking her in long, careful strokes. His beard tickles her thighs and the most intimate parts of her, and the smile never fades from his eyes. It's clear he's pleased with himself, and he should be. When he sucks her clit between his lips and massages it with a clear rhythm, she loses her breath and digs her nails into his scalp, much to his pleasure. He pulls away, though, sucking hard on her outer lips before letting go each time with a 'pop!' As he goes, he tickles the soft part of her belly with his fingertips, making her shudder in response. She knows it's going to happen soon and she wants it so badly, but he lifts up just as her muscles had begun to coil.

"What…"

He kisses her soundly on the mouth, lifting up to hover over her. "I wanna be inside you when you come," he says. "As much as I wanna taste it…"

"No, yeah," she breathes. "We just need… condom. A condom."

"And the Match," he says. "I bought the Match for us."

"Oh, yeah," she breathes. "You did."

He puts the condom on while she gets the Match situated inside her, then tests out the vibration settings. Her body rumbles as the waves pulse through her and she adjusts her hips to strengthen the feeling, "Feel good?" he asks. She hadn't realized he was watching her.

"Yeah," she says, running her fingers over it. "You should be able to feel it, too."

He crawls over her, hands planted on either side of her head, and smiles while resting his forehead against hers. Her body is literally buzzing as they kiss, slow and languid, until she can't take it anymore. She sandwiches her knees on either side of his hips and arches her back so their bodies collide, and he gets the picture then. When he sinks inside her, she gasps and grips his shoulders while holding her breath and getting used to the way he feels. "Is it okay?" he asks.

She closes her eyes and finally exhales, moving her hands from his shoulders to either side of his face. "Yeah," she says, smiling. "It feels really, really good."

He grins, too, kissing her for emphasis. "My whole body is vibrating," he says, beginning to move his hips.

She widens her legs to accommodate him. "I know," she says, resting her feet on his calves.

"I've never felt like this before," he says, locking eyes with her.

She pecks the corner of his mouth, tracing his eyebrows with her thumbs. "There are more toys like this, too, at the store," she tells him.

"No," he says, flustered. "I mean like _this_. With you. Like I feel with you."

"Oh," she says, completely overcome. She's never known a man to be so effusive with his emotions and especially not towards her. She's never been the object of anyone's affections, let alone someone who she's this attracted to. She has no idea what to make of it.

"I'm sorry, that was a lot," he says.

"No," she says.

"Did I just royally fuck things up?" he asks.

"No," she insists, smiling. "I liked it." She frames his face, kisses him, and welcomes his body deeper. "I like you."

A relieved expression washes over his features before he kisses her between the eyebrows. "Thank god," he says. "I usually don't act like this. But I really, really, really like you, too… and I keep talking like an idiot when I'm supposed to be fucking you and making your first time really fuckin' awesome, and… you've turned me into an idiot. So, congratulations on that."

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, unable to stop smiling. He's not the only one between them acting like a complete idiot. "Some people don't even kiss on the first date," she breathes, neck craning as he reaches a new depth within her and her body trembles with vibrations. "And here we are."

"Here we are," he repeats, still keeping heavy eye contact. "I count all that shit from your store as foreplay, you should know."

She closes her eyes and laughs, tension building in her groin as the vibration pattern switches up. "Definitely," she says, then clings to him with all she's got. "Now, stop talking… I'm almost there."


End file.
